


Michael's Acting Masterclass

by Roguex1979



Category: British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Light Bondage, M/M, Michael is a good friend, Michael teaches Tom, NOT an established relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tom just needs help with his acting, but only as a description of a movie scene, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Tom on the set of their new movie, but Tom feels his own acting during some of the scenes needs tweaking. Curious to find out what Tom's on about, Michael approaches him to explain himself. The explanation leads Michael to offer his help, resulting in the two ending up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Acting Masterclass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna_Perks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/gifts).



> This is not fluffy. This is not romantic. This is not rough. I have no idea what it would be classified as. This is two men, one of which is very inexperienced with other men, and the other man trying to help out a friend.
> 
> Rape/Non-con tags as a precaution, possible trigger warnings? There is no rape though, although there are mild descriptions of rape as part of the 'movie' Michael and Tom are starring in. No actual rape takes place, only acting, and not even in the role-playing sense.
> 
> I am not that good at writing Michael, this is my first attempt, I hope I got his personality okay. Also, i know nothing about movie making, so i apologise if I got EVERYTHING WRONG. 
> 
> Gift fic for Nienna_Perks. Hope this is okay, hun!
> 
> Not responsible for the accompanying picture. Whoever did it, hats off to them!!

[ ](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Roguex1979/media/hiddlesbender_zps9f0c3dba.jpg.html)

Michael stood outside the studio puffing on his 6th cigarette of the day, bored. He was trying not to stress too much about the goings on of the Director and the Producer, who were currently running around, along with their lackeys, like headless chickens since the developments of this morning. Today had been about meeting the cast and crew for the new movie he was starring in, about a serial rapist who falls for one of his victims, and the victim eventually falls for his rapist. The movie was aptly called ‘Stockholm Syndrome’. It had been described to him as a love story with many twists. For starters, what love story really starts from violence? And secondly, the victim was male, not female.

Michael had been cast as the rapist. It was the part he’d read for and he was delighted with the script as a whole. Michael had no problems with the morality of the story. It had been said that the person who’d come up with the story was trying to send a message initially to show that even men could be victims of rape. But also, Michael’s character had deep emotional issues that were being addressed as well. Eventually, the victim sees the issues and vows to help the rapist to turn his life around. There is no happy ending though. Eventually the police track the couple down and the victim is shot trying to protect the rapist, and then the rapist is shot for charging the police in a blind rage.

The problem was that, with only a few weeks before shooting, his co-star had pulled out because he’d broken his leg, and collar bone, and upper arm. Apparently, he’d gone skiing, despite being told expressly not to by the production team, but he claimed to be an expert skier. Unfortunately, the rock he’d crashed into had a difference of opinion. Fucking dickhead.

So now, the team were desperately trying to find a last minute replacement. Michael wasn’t sure why he had to hang around. The likelihood of a substitute being available right away without even reading the script was minimal. And if someone _was_ available, they either were not a very good actor, or a relative unknown. Unknown wasn’t bad in Michael’s eyes, but someone who wasn’t a good actor would _not_ help the movie. He would rather the movie be shut down until a suitable replacement could be found, although that would put _him_ in a worse position as he had to do this movie, and then move on to Assassins Creed.

Stubbing out his fag, he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned on the door and turned his face to the sun, enjoying the rare Irish blue sky. Belfast didn’t often get the sun, even in the summer, but today was a lovely day.

Just then, one of the production team came out of the building, phone to his ear. “He will? Ah, that’s brilliant! Tell him thank you so much! See him in, what, 30 minutes? Excellent!”

Michael smiled at the man. “Success?”

The man looked visibly relieved. “We lucked out. The actor we originally wanted for the role is going to be available in 4 weeks, earlier than expected, so we would only have to push back initial dates by one week. But, he’s actually in the area filming his next film, so he’s going to chuck by quickly with his people to hash out the details.” He looked so happy that he was going to be able to give good news to the rest of the team.

“Who is it?” Michael asked, genuinely curious, because he knew filming of High Rise was going on in the area.

“Tom Hiddleston.”

~~~~

“Hi! I’m Tom,” the younger-but-taller male said by way of introduction and held his hand out to Michael to shake. He smiled broadly. “I have to say I am a huge fan of yours!”

Michael smiled back and grasped Tom’s hand firmly. They hadn’t officially met, but he knew Tom had been at several of the same functions as him, but they’d never had the pleasure to become acquainted. “Thanks, likewise,” he replied. “I loved the Thor Movies. You play the villain very well. And your performance in War Horse was amazing.”

Tom laughed at the praise lowering his head, as if he weren’t used to it. Michael found this intriguing. He understood that Tom was a fantastic actor with thousands, no – millions, of fans worldwide, but he remained humble. Michael’s head usually swelled with praise when he got it, although he wasn’t exactly a jerk about it, not like _some_ actors he knew.

“Thank you,” he said. “Us Marvel villains have to stick together, right?”

Michael chuckled. They chatted for a few moments while the relevant people spoke to each other. Turned out that Tom had been thought of for the part of the victim at script writing stage, and when he’d been given the script, he was so emotional about it, he’d cried. But that was a good thing. And he was so disappointed when his people told him there would be too many scheduling conflicts to be able to make it work. So he was delighted that High Rise was well ahead of schedule and he would be able to join the team.

With all the details worked out with Tom’s people and the Producer, they were told that shooting would commence in 3 weeks time as planned, but they would be doing all the scenes that Tom would not be involved in, and Tom would join them once High Rise wrapped. Tom would also be staying with Michael, so they could get to know each other better.

“See you soon, man,” Tom said grasping Michael’s hand firmly again as they parted ways. “Looking forward to it.”

Michael was inclined to agree.

~~~~

The rape scene was to be filmed first. The director knew Michael and Tom hadn’t really had a chance to get to know each other since this was the first time Tom was able to get on set, and he wanted to utilise that as part of the tension that was supposed to be seen. The only direction he gave Tom was to be afraid and to struggle slightly. Michael had already filmed a few previous rape scenes with other victims, but the additional direction for him was that whilst all previous rapes had been nothing but sex, this once was to include an element of love above the lust.

The prologue to the eventual rape was to be filmed as one continuous shot. This was a big ask from the director, but he was confident it would work. It started off in a club, where the audience by then would know he was on the prowl for another victim. Michael’s character would see Tom’s across the room, dancing, and by then, the audience would realise there was something slightly different about this encounter. Michael would approach and dance with him, rather provocatively, whispering things into his ear, but Tom would decline. Michael would then back off, but follow Tom out of the club, then pull him into an alley.

The scene would cut to Michael pushing Tom against the fake brick wall, delivering his lines of lust and dirty words through clenched teeth and fumbling with Tom’s belt. The scene didn’t call for them to be naked as it would only be focusing on them from the waist up, so the penetration was only implied, nothing specifically would be seen, but Tom’s arms would be pinned behind his back, Michael gripping his wrists tightly in one hand, the other over Tom’s mouth to muffle the initial thrust. Tom screamed convincingly into Michael’s hand, tears leaking from his eyes and groaning in pain with each additional thrust. The scene was beautifully executed and ended with Michael’s character telling Tom’s he was going to keep him, slamming his head against the wall, and knocking him out.

While a few issues were tweaked and the playback was scrutinised, Michael looked over at Tom, who was watching the screen with a frown. He didn’t look pleased with it. He asked the director something in hushed tones, probably making a few adjustments, but the director didn’t seem to agree with him. Michael narrowed his eyes, wondering what was wrong. He meandered over to them.

“Tom, really, you were fine. The tears were perfect, your reactions were perfect. I don’t think the scene needs to be done again.”

“Everything alright?” Michael asked looking between Tom and director.

“I just feel my performance wasn’t very convincing,” Tom explained. “I suggested another take to hone it…”

“Not convincing?” Michael asked incredulously with a laugh. “I thought I’d accidentally stuck my dick inside you the way you reacted! If anything, we should retake because I think I paused…”

“No, no, no,” the director waved him off. “It was excellent, both of you. Your ‘pause’ as you call it, just adds to the eventual understanding that you have feelings for Tom’s character. People can look at it and go ‘Oh, he was _really_ worried he’d hurt him because he was in love with him’. Believe me, it was fine; genius even. We’re not redoing it. Now, Tom, get to make-up for the next scene.”

Michael caught Tom’s glance at him. Michael didn’t know Tom all that well yet, but he could definitely tell something was bothering him. He still wasn’t convinced, that much was obvious, but he said nothing else. He nodded and headed off for his cuts and bruises. Michael watched him leave, and decided Tom was being too hard on himself. He watched the playback again, and appreciated the director’s point of view, so thought nothing else about it.

Until a week or so later when the next sex scene was to be filmed.

This one was a little more intimate, as in Michael’s character was in full blown love/lust with Tom’s character, and was trying to make it feel special, all the while Tom’s character was still in complete and utter denial. Again, nothing would be seen from the waist down, but the implication that they were both completely naked was there. Tom’s hands were duct-taped together in front of him and his mouth was covered by a strip as well. Michael was spooning him from behind whispering sweet nothings into his ear whilst ‘thrusting’ gently against him. Tom was directed to have no reactions, his character having entered into a state of trance to try and escape the horror of what was happening to him. He cried again though (everyone loving how talented he was at being able to do this without any sort of studio help), and the only other reaction he was to make was when it was obvious Michael’s character was jerking him off beneath the sheet, closing his eyes against what was happening. To make the audience believe Tom had come, he would screw his eyes shut and make a slight noise, followed by Michael telling him he knew he’d like it.

Again, Tom was examining his performance on the playback, shaking his head. They’d done the scene a few times at his insistence, but Michael could tell that the director was trying to be patient with his constant berating of himself. Eventually, the director had to be firm with him. When asked if something was bothering him, Tom shook his head and smiled, just saying he wanted to be sure his acting was perfect.

Now, Michael and Tom had had a chance to get to know each other a little better, Michael even started running in the mornings with Tom and they’d chat amiably about themselves, laughing at similarities. Tom was a good listener, but boy, did he like to talk as well! And although Michael was not a negative person, Tom’s exuberance was always refreshing. He would make them both breakfast, sing in the shower, always have a smile on his face, and when watching the playback of other scenes, he would usually be satisfied.

So Michael wondered if there _was_ something else underlying that was bothering Tom about the sex scenes, knowing his smile to the director was plastered on without emotion. He didn’t seem uncomfortable going into them, and Michael never sensed he was holding anything back during the scenes, so it always surprised him when Tom _would_ suggest another take. He decided, on a rare night off where there was no filming the next day, to ask Tom about it. There was still one more sex scene, which would involve Tom’s character to be more active, and if Michael could help in any way, he would offer it.

Michael took Tom to a local bar and plied him with a few good whiskeys. He’d found Tom only had to have a few drinks and he’d become even more open and honest than normal. “So, out with it,” he demanded after Tom downed his third drink, getting nicely drunk.

“Out with what?” Tom asked, his words already taking on a slight slur.

“What is up with you always wanting to do a retake of the sex scenes?” Michael motioned for the barman to provide another drink. He noticed Tom flushed slightly when Michael said that a bit too loudly. “I think you might get kicked off the film if you get on the director’s nerves about it again.”

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced. “Is it really that bad?”

“No,” Michael said, knocking his tumbler back when the fourth drinks arrived. He placed Tom’s in front of him. “There is no way you’re leaving the film. I think they’d claw you back tooth and nail. But it is obvious there’s something bothering you and I want to know what it is.” He lifted his drink, motioned for Tom to do the same and clinked glasses before taking a sip. Tom downed the whole lot in one go, and Michael snickered when he hissed from the burning.

When he’d recovered, Tom propped his elbows on the table, nearly missing. “If we’re going to have this conversation, we can’t be in public.”

Michael was taken aback. Was it really going to be _that_ bad? Nodding, he finished his drink and paid the bill as Tom stood up and staggered towards the exit. Michael caught up with him and they both wobbled back to where they were staying for the duration of filming. It was nicely furnished, three bedrooms, two with en suites, one of which Michael had already claimed before Tom arrived, so Tom had taken the other. The third bedroom, they’d decided, would be a games room, and Michael had furnished it with television, Playstation, Xbox and Wii. Tom kept thrashing him at Wii Tennis, but Michael held his own at FIFA on the Xbox.

They stumbled into the lounge and Tom tripped over the rug. They both fell to the ground, Michael barely managing to catch himself before he squashed Tom under his more muscular frame. They still landed in a heap, both of them laughing and Tom telling Michael to ‘shush’, even though there was no one else to wake up with any of their noise. Michael told him as much, and this made Tom laugh even harder.

Michael extricated himself from the tangle of Tom’s long legs and arms and helped the other man up to his feet, pushing him gently towards the couch. “Sit. I’ll make some coffee,” he said as Tom slumped down.

“And here I thought your goal was to get me drunk for a purpose, Mr Fassbender,” Tom said coyly, his words slurring as the full force of the strong alcohol was hitting him.

“I did, and it worked. I got you to come home with me, didn’t I?” he joked.

“And will you have your wicked way with me?” Tom asked, a smile on his face as he took up almost the whole of the space he occupied, his arms spread across the back of the sofa and legs splayed wide, as was his usual seating position.

“If you mean have you tell me all of your problems, then yes, I will have my way with you.” Michael saw some of the amusement leave Tom’s face, and he decided if he didn’t act quickly, he might lose the chance. “Just, don’t fall asleep on me, will you?”

“Nope,” Tom said simply with a shake of his head. He flashed another grin, and Michael went to make some strong coffee.

When he came back into the lounge, Tom had his head back and was snoring softly, but lifted it suddenly when Michael placed a mug full of steaming hot coffee on the table with a loud bang saying , “I’m not sleeping, _you’re_ sleeping! Who’s sleeping?”

“Relax, man,” Michael said, and sat in the single chair to Tom’s right. Tom Leaned forwards and rubbed both his hands over his face before taking the coffee and drinking it appreciatively. “Now, we’re not in public anymore, so tell me what’s going on with you?”

Tom looked at him and placed the cup down. He took in a deep breath. “Okay, so the thing is that I am _not_ a method actor, but I like to draw on experience to be able to be…convincing. Anger, happiness, making myself cry; those are all things I find easy to do because I have things I can think about to get into the flow of the scene.”

He paused to take another drink, complimenting Michael on his choice of beans. When he’d then been silent, looking lost in thought for a short while, Michael had to prompt him. He leaned forwards and placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Sorry. Yes…so…um…” He looked like he was trying to figure out the best way to formulate his words. Maybe getting him drunk first wasn’t the best thing Michael could have done. Tom shook his head, as if trying to clear cobwebs. “The thing is that I can’t seem to draw on anything near what I should be able to for the scenes. I’m acting how I _think_ it should be done, not because I have any…” He waved his hands around each other, trying to grasp the word he needed. “…experience.”

“Wait,” Michael interrupted, not quite believing what he thought he was hearing. “Wait a sec. If I think you’re saying what I think you’re saying…you’re telling me that because you’ve never been raped, you’re finding it difficult to act in those scenes?” He suddenly hoped Tom _had_ never been raped, otherwise he’d just opened a huge can of worms.

Tom looked at him a bit dumbly. “Well…when you put it _that_ way…that’s…not exactly what I meant actually. I haven’t been raped; no, god no! How horrible. But, I’ve never had… _that_ experience.”

Michael looked into his eyes, trying to find what Tom was alluding to. “Soo…not the actual rape, but more the…act itself?” Tom gestured for Michael to keep going, like he was on the right track. “The sex?” Tom nodded. “You’ve never had sex??” Michael laughed. “I find that very hard to believe.”

Tom let out an exasperated sigh and threw his head back, then leaned forwards. “Of course I’ve had sex before, with women, but I’ve never had sex with a man before!”

Michael looked at Tom. The other man’s face was completely serious, but for some reason, Michael could not hold it in. He laughed, nearly snorting his coffee everywhere. He had to put his cup down. “That’s it?” He took in a breath to try and stop laughing when he saw how upset it was making Tom. “You’ve never had sex with a man, so you’re freaking out about the scenes?”

“It’s not the scenes themselves!” Tom growled, his voice rising in anger. “It’s the reactions. How am I supposed to know how to react to a dick being shoved inside me if it’s never happened?”

Michael laughed more wiping his eyes to clear the tears. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. That’s taking your craft too seriously, man. So what if it’s never happened before? It doesn’t matter. The scenes have been fine.”

Tom stood up. “It matters to me! Yes, I do take my craft seriously. It’s my life! So I want it to be good every time” He began pacing up and down. “I had an opportunity before filming that I declined as well.”

“Someone offered to stick their dick in you?” Michael snickered, but he couldn’t help look at Tom’s arse in the tight jeans he was wearing. He licked his lips. He knew what all those women saw in the young actor; he could see it too.

Tom, his temper calmed, waved nonchalantly at Michael. “He’s a gay friend. Long time friend. I didn’t want our relationship to get weird; I see him all the time.”

“I’ll do it.”

Tom turned to look at him. “What?”

Michael contemplated pretending he hadn’t just offered to fuck his fellow thespian. But since Tom hadn’t exactly immediately said ‘no’ and quite clearly had heard him looking at how wide his eyes were, he continued along his line of thought. “I’ll do it, if you’re still looking for an opportunity.”

Tom laughed. “Ehehe, good one. You…you’d help me out the way my friend offered? That’s hilarious. That…that’s the drink talking. I didn’t even know you were into men.”

Michael put his cup down and shrugged. “I have no preference. I prefer women, but I have been with men before. But seriously, I don’t mind. If it’ll help you…” He left his thought hanging in the air. Then, because Tom didn’t say anything, just stood speechless, he continued. “I find you mildly attractive and we’re not that close as friends, so it won’t be weird. At least, not for me.” He made a fist with one hand and made a suggestive motion of his finger going inside and out several times. “In, do the deed and out again. You get to know what it’s like. Or we could get a toy and you can do it that way, but I think the real thing would be so much better for you to experience since you’re so serious about your craft.”

Tom huffed. “You’re making it sound so clinical.” Then something struck him. “ _Mildly_ attractive?” he asked incredulously.

Michael stood up and chuckled at Tom’s offense. He walked towards Tom slowly, seductively, looking him up and down. “I could make it more romantic if you prefer.”

Tom laughed nervously again. “Seriously, that _is_ the drink talking.”

Michael ignored the almost two inches difference in their heights and drew himself close to Tom. He was used to his lovers being shorter than him, but this didn’t seem to matter with Tom. Tom was lean, unlike when he’d built himself up for Coriolanus, whereas Michael had been asked to bulk up for the film. But he wasn’t going to use that muscle to force Tom into anything. This would have to be _his_ decision. “I’m Irish and I’ve only have four drinks. I am not drunk, nor am I kidding around. This movie is important to me too, so I want to see it do well, and if you’re seriously thinking you’ll fuck it up, it’s my duty to ensure you get whatever help you can to get over your obstructions.” He backed off and sat on the sofa Tom had vacated. “Either me, or I can take you to a nice gay club and we can find someone to help you out there.” Then he added. “And you look entirely fuckable. Does that suit you better?”

Tom looked gobsmacked, and a little flustered. “I’m…I’m…” He gulped. “I’m going to need another drink.”

Michael watched him walk over to their little bar corner where he poured himself a shot of vodka. He slung that back, then did another shot. Michael winced knowing Tom was going to have one hell of a hangover if he continued. He had to get up and forcibly stop the other male from taking another shot, grabbing the shot glass and bottle. He had to then physically stop Tom from going for any other bottles. He grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him away, silently thanking the extra training he’d done. Tom was fairly strong!

“Just needed some Dutch courage,” Tom said after Michael had banged him against a wall, his hands going to clutch Michael’s wrists.

“That was vodka,” Michael said matter-of-factly, looking into Tom’s blue eyes.

“Russian courage then,” Tom joked.

“Rules?” Michael asked, hoping Tom would know what he was talking about.

Tom’s eyes darted between Michael’s. “Nothing that’s not in the script.”

Michael nodded. This meant kissing, touching, a bit of biting and penetration only, although he would most likely have to do some sort of preparation, but anything more hardcore was off the table. He continued looking directly at Tom, trying to read if he should proceed. “You tell me ‘stop’ or ‘wait’ at any time, okay?” Tom still looked uncertain, but he licked his lips and then leaned in to kiss Tom’s, trusting that Tom would make it well known if he changed his mind.

There was no resistance. Tom opened his mouth slightly, and Michael delved his tongue in, tasting the neat vodka and earlier whiskey. Tom seemed to forget he was kissing another man and tried to fight for dominance, but Michael wasn’t about to give that up. He felt Tom drop his hands from his wrists to ball into fists in his shirt. Michael let go of Tom’s and put both hands on his upper arms, still holding him firmly against the wall.

“Wait, wait!” Tom said suddenly, pushing him away, but still gripping his shirt so he didn’t fully retreat. “I can’t do this drunk.”

“I thought that was the point of knocking back another two shots of vodka,” Michael sighed.

“The point,” Tom said with slight annoyance on his face, “is that I have to remember what it feels like.”

Michael grinned. “You’re obviously not _that_ drunk because you’re rationalising.” He put a hand around the back of Tom’s neck in a strong but reassuring grip and looked into the other’s slightly unfocussed eyes. “You don’t have to do this, you know that? You’re a good actor! You can figure something out.”

“I’m a good actor, as you say, _because_ I research and have some experience on most things that I do or feel.” He felt Tom relax slightly whereas he had felt stiff and unyielding before, even during the kiss. “I _have_ to do this.”

“You don’t have to make it sound like such a chore though,” Michael laughed.

“Yeah? And how many cocks have you had shoved up your arse?” Tom asked tersely.

Michael smiled. “None, but then again, I prefer to top.”

Tom dropped his chin to his chest with another sigh. “Okay, but just…god, this sounds so clichéd…just be gentle.”

Michael laughed and pulled Tom from the wall. He attacked his lips again and manoeuvred him around the furniture towards his bedroom, where he knew he had lube and condoms. At the same time, he fumbled with the buttons on Tom’s shirt, slipping it from his body as they went. To his credit, Tom began to do the same with Michael’s clothes, but as they reached Michael’s bedroom, Michael shoved Tom, who stumbled and landed on the bed.

Michael began to take his own clothes off and Tom did the same, removing shoes, socks and started undoing his trousers, but he paused, his hands clearly trembling. This caused Michael to pause as well, having managed to divest himself of everything but his jeans. “Something wrong?” he asked, hoping Tom was not about to change his mind. His cock was rock hard and he really didn’t fancy taking care of himself.

Tom looked up at him, almost demurely, and Michael gulped. Had he _really_ never been in this position, because he was certainly doing very well! “I did say nothing that’s not in the script, which means anything that _is_ in the script.”

Michael was well acquainted with the script by now, and he went through it again in his mind. The scene called for Michael’s character to make love to Tom’s, Tom’s character by now having fallen for him too so was very into it. But following an attack and earlier escape attempt before this, Michael didn’t fully trust him, so he’d…oh!

He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Tom, who nodded with understanding.

It made sense to Michael. Tom wasn’t 100% sure he wanted to go through with this still, so this would help him lose control of the situation, but having given consent. Michael removed his belt and approached the bed. Tom gave him his wrists without being asked, and Michael wrapped the leather around them. The headboard didn’t have anything he could loop the belt through, so he pushed Tom down and put his hands above his head. “You’ll just have to pretend,” he said softly, then kissed Tom soundly.

Tom moaned into his mouth and this made Michael harder. He’d used the words mildly attractive to describe Tom earlier as a jest, but in truth, the man was fucking eye-candy. Michael trailed a finger down over his chest, grazing the nipple and along taut abs. His detached his mouth from Tom’s and kissed his neck. Tom stretched to give better access and sighed. Michael wondered if he’d found an erogenous zone so nibbled the area beneath Tom’s ear and down to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Tom moaned deliciously.

Michael lightly bit Tom, being careful not to mark him (that was for the make-up department to do as their scene would unfold) and then followed his finger down Tom’s torso. He stopped to suckle, lick and nibble on the now hardened nub, eliciting further noises from the (loosely) bound man. Michael was looking forward to hearing what sort of noises he could wring from him as they progressed.

Sitting up, impatient, he finished unbuckling Tom’s belt and unzipped him. He wasted no time and pulled both those and his boxers down off him. He couldn’t help but stare lewdly at the semi-erect cock. Tom blushed and began to lower his hands. “Uh uh,” Michael admonished, waggling a finger at him. “That’s not part of the script.”

Tom frowned, but put his arms back up. “The script calls for a sheet to be over us. I’m feeling exposed and vulnerable here.” Then his eyes lit up. “Ohhhh!”

Michael nodded, glad Tom got the point. He hastily removed his own jeans and pants and then walked slowly and deliberately over to his dresser, pulling out the lube and a condom. He made sure Tom could see them. “I know the script calls for unsafe sex, and I’m sure neither you nor I have anything, but better be safe than sorry, right?” Tom nodded his agreement. “Now, do you want a running commentary, or should I just…y’know…?”

Tom pushed his head into the pillow with frustration. “I’ll tell you what: if I asked you what in the hell you’re doing, you answer.”

“Now now, luv, is that any way to speak to your lover?” Michael asked with amusement. “The script calls for some passion.”

Tom sighed. “Sorry, sorry.” He closed his eyes, brows knitted together, concentrating. When he opened them again, he smiled, all trace of annoyance gone. “Please, don’t tease, darling. I want you. I _need_ you.” Then he lightly bit his bottom lip.

Michael laughed at the sudden switch. How many women had done that to him, he wondered, for him to know to make that face. He approached the bed and put the condom and lube on the side table. He mounted the bed again and positioned himself between Tom’s legs, spreading them wide. Tom’s expression changed again and he gasped at how exposed he was. Michael ran his hands along Tom’s hips and leaned forwards to kiss his chest to ease him. Unlike Tom, he was very hard and he felt his cock rub against Tom’s balls and back passage. He gently rocked against him.

He reached over for the lube and squirted a generous amount in his hand. He decided to dispense with delays, but he would still work Tom as best he could. Shifting himself down, a brought his face down to Tom’s slowly hardening member and took it in his mouth.

Tom arched his back at the warm feeling. Michael sucked slow and steady waiting for it to harden fully, eventually tasting as pre-cum escaped the tip, and he savoured it on his tongue. Michael didn’t intend to get Tom off this way, only help him build into the pleasure. He lifted himself off and wiped away the trail of saliva that attached them. Looking down at his handiwork, Tom was now fully erect.

He placed one slicked finger at Tom’s entrance and spread the slippery substance around his puckered hole. Tom flinched and Michael paused, waiting to see if Tom would tell him to stop. When he didn’t, Michael wiggled the finger gently and pushed in slowly. Tom, as he had expected, hissed, but Michael knew it couldn’t have been in pain.

“You okay there?” he asked anyway, just to be sure, not looking at Tom’s face, but rather concentrating on continuing the push. He saw Tom nod and when his digit was fully submerged, he pulled it out, not fully, and pushed back in again. Tom’s head sunk further into the pillow with a low groan, which Michael took as an improvement on his discomfort.

He worked the tight passage gently for a few moments before adding more lube and then adding a second finger. Tom squirmed. “God, that feels…unnatural.”

“Now you know how every girl you’ve wanted to stick it in that area has felt,” Michael said and pushed a little harder, slightly offended at Tom’s choice of words.

Tom grunted and screwed his eyes shut. “Ah! No offense!” he cried, realising his words were poorly chosen. “I just meant it feels weird.”

Michael chuckled and eased up. “It’s about to feel weirder…” He searched deeply and when Tom arched his back and cried out with pleasure, he knew he’d found that spot. “…there it is.” He let Tom relax again before brushing his prostate again gently. Tom huffed softly and Michael could see his cock twitching. He decided to ease a third finger in, still managing to hit Tom’s sweet spot with his middle digit.

“Ah, fuuuuck,” Tom hissed.

“Good?”

“Yes!”

Michael felt oddly proud of himself. He’d never considered being a teacher or mentor and as far as he could remember, he’d never had to teach anyone about sex. It was then it occurred to him he was technically about to take Tom’s ‘virginity’. For some reason, this made him hornier.

He withdrew his fingers slowly and quickly ripped the condom packet open with his teeth. He sheathed himself and added a bit more lube for good measure. He then hooked his arms around Tom’s legs, pulling him closer and lined himself up. He wondered if he should ask Tom if he definitely wanted to go through with it, but decided not to. He pressed forwards and didn't stop until the tip had breached the other male's hole.

Tom, surprisingly, didn't show any signs of pain. Michael watched him carefully as he slid into the tight...tight...oh so tight...passage. Tom was staring at the ceiling, mouth open in varying degrees the deeper he went until Michael was fully seated and Tom closed his eyes. “Oh god...” he moaned. “Fuck...” Michael began to pull out. “Oh, good!” Michael grinned and pushed back in. “Oh, so good!”

“Yeah?” Michael asked with a smile, not needing Tom to reply. He kept at the same slow but steady pace, biting his bottom lip as Tom's velvety passage massaged his cock tightly. He pulled almost all the way out, until it felt like his cock would pop out of Tom, then drove back in. He was faster this time, a little harder. “I'm going to speed up.” Tom just nodded frantically.

Gradually he increased his pace. His hands held Tom's hips, and pulled him against his body as he thrust. Tom grunted softly with each impact, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head. Before long, Michael was moving at a fast, but not frenetic pace, the only sounds in the room of flesh slapping against flesh, Tom's lustful groans and Michael's heavy breathing.

Tom tensed his muscles when Michael slightly changed the angle of his thrust and hit his prostate, crying out with pleasure. This caused Michael to moan loudly and falter his movements. At the break in his pace, he decided to change positions, being mindful to only do what was in the script. He leaned on his elbows, his body covering Tom's, feeling Tom's erection pressing against his lower navel. Michael started thrusting deeply into the younger man, bracing his arms on either sides of Tom's head and continued his vigorous drive.

He wasn't expecting it when it happened, so it surprised him slightly. Tom lifted his arms and threaded Michael's head between them, resting them around his shoulders and neck. He looked at Tom, who had a look on his face that sent an erotic jolt down his spine, through his stomach and then into his already throbbing cock. Tom's eyes were hooded, his pupils blown with lust, his lips slightly parted and wet, and Michael suddenly couldn't remember when he'd seen a lovelier sight. Tom pulled him down and claimed Michael's lips, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Michael let him dominate this time, concentrating on keeping his thrusts rhythmic.

Tom eventually pulled away and began mewling, his arms returning to above his head. “Michael..please...god...I feel...I need to...what do I need?...just, please!”

Michael felt himself getting closer to his climax. Lifting himself back up on his knees again, he grabbed the lube and squirted a little directly onto Tom's heated and sensitised hard-on. Michael gripped his shaft and squeezed before he began to jerk the young actor. His flesh was hot and hard and Tom writhed with each stroke, arching up into Michael's hand in time with each thrust Michael gave him.

“Faster. Please, go faster!” Tom begged his hips rising and falling in a desperate need to release. Michael timed his strokes with his hip movements until both were frantic. Tom opened his mouth in a silent scream, his hands gripping his own hair tightly, and suddenly, he grunted, his insides clenching mercilessly as ropes of his semen were ejected from his cock onto his stomach.

Michael wasn't going to last much longer, especially not when he felt Tom's muscles flutter around him. “I...I'm going to come...” he ground out, his voice low and gravelly. A few more hard and fast thrusts and he also came, his seed filling the condom barrier. He pushed his hips deeper against Tom milking every drop from him.

After they were both spent, Michael leaned forwards and kissed Tom briefly before taking his hands and removing the belt, wincing at the slight red marks that he was sure would fade before filming commenced in a couple of days. He pulled out of Tom gently, flopping onto his back and removed the condom, knotting it and throwing it into the bin across the room.

“Three points,” Tom mumbled sleepily.

“You okay?” Michael asked, propping himself on his side up on his elbow.

Tom yawned. “Combination of drink and sex...can't keep my eyes open.”

“I meant your arse,” Michael laughed, staving off a yawn of his own. “I ploughed you pretty hard.”

Tom smiled. “I'll tell you in the morning. Now shut up and cuddle me like in the script.”

Michael chuckled and shifted closer to Tom. Tom placed his head on Michael's firm chest and wrapped his arm around his stomach. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

~~~~

The rest of the filming continued without a hitch and neither Tom nor Michael really discussed their bedroom activities, except for the morning after, Michael trying to make sure Tom had remembered everything, which he had after copious amounts of coffee and a jog to clear his head. When it came to the final sex scene, Tom and Michael took direction as required and when the director yelled cut on the scene, they both rushed over to watch the playback.

“For Christ's sake, fellas, the scene is fine!” the director groaned. “We got everything we needed.”

Michael felt Tom's stare on him and he looked over the director's shoulders at him. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He watched the playback again.

“Yeah, you're right. It almost looks as if we've fucked before.”

Tom agreed.

The director sighed with relief.

THE END

 


End file.
